roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 700
}} The Remington 700 is an American Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 12, or it can be purchased with credits. History Development of the Remington Model 700 began in 1962; after its release, it quickly became one of the most popular rifles in both hunting and military/law enforcement services. It was originally designed to be mass-produced. There are many different variants of the Remington 700 used for different purposes - being designed for civilian, police, or military service. The most well-known Remington 700 model that served in the U.S military and law enforcement is the Remington Model 40x. It is the base model for the M24-SWS series which later spawned the M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M24_Sniper_Weapon_System The United States Marine Corps'' (USMC) adapted the R700 and spawned the M40 series,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_700 and the R700 action serves as a base for the Mk 13 mod 5 and mod 7 used by U.S SOCOM and the USMC respectively.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare '''In-Game' General Information The Remington 700 is the second sniper rifle unlocked. For its class, the R700's base damage statistics are on the lower end, however, like most sniper rifles, the R700 is capable of a one-shot-kill (1SK) with headshots at all distances. Muzzle velocity is on the lower end of the sniper rifle spectrum at 2650 studs per second, which is not much faster than that of assault rifles. Only the the AWS is slower in terms of velocity, being integrally suppressed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8g The R700 has a higher rate-of-fire (RoF) than most snipers, at 40 RPM. Its magazine capacity is fair for its class, at 6+1 rounds - lower than the Intervention, but higher than the Mosin Nagant. Reload times are mixed, having a fast tactical reload but a much slower empty reload. The R700 also has a shorter-than-average scope steady time, meaning users who tend to steady their scope often might find the R700 not as suited to a more traditional sniper role. Usage & Tactics The R700 is better suited for an offensive playstyle - the higher RoF than other sniper rifles allows gives a user an advantage at medium range over most of its class members. The higher RoF allows for faster follow-up shots, decent for aggressive sniper tactics. Its lower muzzle velocity further enforces this. However, despite the faster follow-up shots, the less forgiving 1SK area compared to the likes of the Intervention or BFG means users must remain accurate with their shot placement, particularly in close quarters. It also requires a user has to have sharp reaction times, given the more aggressive playstyle the weapon suits. A user must be able to aim precisely at a target and kill them within a short amount of time. Given its better performance at medium range, optics such as the VCOG 6x Scope or ACOG Scope are quite useful, as the lower magnification level of both optics compared to the default scope allows for a wider, field-of-view (FOV), as well as better peripheral vision in the case of the ACOG. The ACOG also decreases the aim-down-sights (ADS) time of the weapon, another benefit for mid-ranged combat. Regarding barrel attachments, they are not paramount on the R700 but the Flash Hider is worth considering, as it removes the muzzle flash omitted from the barrel, allowing for a clearer sight picture when performing follow-up shots. Suppressors generally worsen the muzzle velocity and damage to different degrees, making a user's choice based on such reductions. Whats worse, with the R700's lower than average velocity, the player is far better off using a intervention or the AWS for a suppressed Sniper. If the player insists, the ARS suppressor does provide the best muzzle velocity out of any available suppressor, with only a 5% reduction and minimal reduction to damage. However, the benefit in stealth is rather minimal, with it only keeping users off the radar outside of 80 studs - making it ill-suited for close-to-medium ranges. Given the R700 being less-suited to traditional sniping roles, it is generally best left unsuppressed. The compensator or muzzle brake only confer negligible benefits, given that recoil is not much of a factor with bolt-action rifles - the need to rechamber a round after firing negates the recoil felt by the user. In terms of underbarrel attachments, grips are also not essential, as they worsen the ADS time and as previously mentioned, recoil is a minimal factor with bolt-action rifles. A laser sight is therefore the best choice as it improves hipfire accuracy without any downsides. Auxillary attachments such as the Ballistics Tracker are also helpful, as is the laser sight. It is recommended to equip a secondary weapon that is quick to switch to and can take down enemies with ease in close quarters combat (CQC), as all sniper rifles are disadvantaged in CQC given their slow firerate and worse hipfire. Pistols such as the G17 or G18 are versatile and viable weapons in such scenarios where a user has to switch to their secondary to deal with an incoming foe. Conclusion Overall, the R700 is a decent offensive sniper rifle, having a better RoF than most sniper rifles, allowing to be used a bit more aggressively than a traditional sniper, favoring medium-range engagements. However, it lacks the more generous damage models and muzzle velocity of other sniper rifles and requires good aim and reaction times, in order to get the most out of the weapon. Ultimately, the R700 is somewhat harder to use compared to other sniper rifles but offers a higher reward with its ability to kill multiple foes within a shorter time span. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fast RoF. * Fast tactical reload. * Above-average movement speed for its class. * Third highest total ammunition count in-class (second to the Mosin Nagant, only by one bullet). * Fast ADS time for its class. * Above-average magazine capacity for its class. * 1SK to the torso at minimum ranges. Cons: * Long empty reload time. * Relatively short steady time of four seconds. * Lower-than-average base damage for its class. * Shorter torso 1SK distance for its class. * Second worst muzzle velocity in-class. Trivia * The Remington 700's name is commonly shortened to R700. * In reality, the R700 model rifles typically weighs 6-10 pounds depending on the model, so the slower mobility speed compared to the Mosin Nagant or AWM in-game is unrealistic. ** Military versions of this rifle such as the M40A5 can weigh as much as 16-17 pounds. * The R700 model in-game is that of the Model 700 Magpul. ** Although in-game the weapon has a six round box magazine, the Magpul model in real life only has a five round box magazine.https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magpul However, seven round magazines are available which can be loaded with 6 rounds. * Prior to the muzzle velocity changes made to the sniper rifle category in the 7/16/19 update, the R700 in-game has the same ballistics as the Intervention and the BFG 50 in-game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8g YouTube - R700 Long range gameplay ** In real life this would not be possible; the R700 seen in-game fires the .308 Winchester round, whereas the Intervention and BFG 50 fire the .408 CheyTac and .50 BMG round respectively - each cartridge has different ballistics, the .308 Winchester having the worst of the three. * The R700's older firing sound in-game was the same as the Dragunov, M21, and M14's firing sound from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * The default sniper scope reticle for the R700 is identical to the default sniper scope reticle seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * The R700's RoF used to be 45 RPM before being nerfed to 40 RPM. * In-game, the R700's stock is the same as the Remington 870's, however, in real life, most models can have a multitude of different stocks. * It is possible to spot and fire at the same, making the spotting animation stuck in place until the bolt is pulled. ** This is the same for other sniper rifles bar the BFG 50. * The Remington 700 got a new reload animation in the 1.0.3 update of the game. * Earlier versions of the Remington 700 were plagued with issues regarding user safety as their triggers were prone to firing the rifle even when it was not pulled which led to some deaths and hundreds of injuries. A massive recall of these older rifles were issued in order to replace the defective trigger groups. * It is the cheapest sniper rifle in the game, with each unit costing only $1,765 USD (adjusted for inflation) * The scope reticle for the R700 depicts a Rangefinder Reticle. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Remington Family Category:Alpha Weapons